


Pistanthrophobia | Jearmin

by Kodzukennie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Historical, Jearmin - Freeform, Jearmin Week, M/M, Switch Armin Arlert, Switch Jean Kirstein, hero!jean, villain!armin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kodzukennie/pseuds/Kodzukennie
Summary: Pistanthrophobia(n.) The fear of trusting another and being hurt by love.~Jean Kirstein and Armin Arlert have been the biggest enemies ever since they laid eyes on one another. But when Jean turns up on Armin's doorstep one night in mid winter, bloodied and bruised, he has no choice but to nurse the other male back to health. During this period of time however feelings change between the two leading to  some very eventful and illegal weeks spent together.~Please don't re-upload my story, I have also posted it on Wattpad.MY FRIEND KATIE ALSO HELPED ME HUGELY WITH THIS- PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE I HAVE HIGH HOPES FOR THIS. <3It is inspired by A writing prompt by one-lonely-whumperfly on tumblr
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Jean Kirstein, Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Rapping at my chamber door

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Writing prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/764550) by one-lonely-whumperfly. 



'As of some on gently rapping, rapping at my chamber-' The blonde who had been walking down the stairs of the large house came to a halt, pausing his reading as he heard what sounded like a knock at his door, after a moment he brushed it off as his mind playing tricks on him because of the sentence he just read a moment ago. He put his foot out to take another step only to freeze again as the knocking got louder and more persistent. He couldn't help it as a small scowl slowly appeared onto his face and he slowly closed the book. 

"Whoever this is better have a good reason for interrupting my reading.." his voice came through gritted teeth. Despite the frantic knocks on the door he took his time walking down the stairs, he walked over to the large oak door looking it up and down placing the book down on a small table by the door before pulling it open harshly with an unimpressed expression, 

"Can I help yo-" Armin felt his whole body freeze up looking up at the figure in front of him. Right before his eyes stood none other than a man he had grown to loathe. Though this wasn't the man he knew- not at all, this man was shaking, almost on the ground from pain and fear, the man before him- if you could even called him that, more like a boy, so vulnerable and fragile looking. Definitely not like he'd ever seen before. It wasn't until after fully taking in his facial expression that Armin realised that wasn't the only odd thing. His eyelids hung heavy, his pupils dilated and he was clearly out of sorts. 'What the fuck are you feeling bad for- Have you lost your mind? You should be laughing in his face right now get a hold of yourself Armin.' Armin continued to stare at the younger yet larger male. He was clutching his side dangerously tight and Armin could almost feel the wince in the males expression. All though it wasn't until he looked behind that he noticed the trail of blood leading up the gateway to the steps of his home. He took a glance up and down the larger male when he noticed it, on the opposite side of his torso to the one he held was a large gash and hole in his shirt. Armin was about to speak when the other finally spoke up, or more like croaked out,  
"I..I didn't know where.. where else to go.." the mans voice was barely above a whisper and before Armin knew it he had a lime Jean Kirstein, the town hero, passed out silently in his arms.

"Fucking bullshit.." he muttered before pulling the boys somewhat limp body through his house.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

It was evening when the brunette in front of Armin finally woke up. The Amber fire crackled before them and the warm tones of orange filled the room all around them as the only light came from the mantle piece. Armin sat on the floor poking the fire with the striker in silence. It wasn't until he heard a grunt that he knew the other was awake, "Morning princess," he teased slightly before putting his hands on his knees as he stood up walking behind him to the couch looking down at Jean who began trying to sit up and he quickly wrapped his hand over the others shoulder pushing him back down to the couch gently, "Woah there, I don't think so black bess." he turned to the small table beside where Jean laid and began pouring tea into a cup and carefully pushing the man upwards with his free hand before handing him the cup, "You aren't moving until that nasty scar of yours is healed. You seem to have a broken rib as well, I have things that can make it go back in place but you have to let it strengthen itself back up as well or else the bone will shatter completely." Armin was pouring himself another cup of tea as he spoke and sat down next to Jean quietly and looked at him. he wasn't speaking which was very unusual for the brunette because he never shut up otherwise. "Well? Aren't you going to tell me what happened then? I understand if you're-"

"It was Elijah.." Jean spoke for the first time since he woke up and his voice was quiet. the pain in his voice almost caused Armin the same pain, but that was when it dawned on him,

"Isn't Elijah like your boyfriend?" Armin spoke suddenly.

Jean replied just as quick this time through gritted teeth, the tone of his voice was much darker, "Ex. Boyfriend." He sighed gently again and leaned against the couch his head sat on the back of it as he stared up at the ceiling clearly distressed. "I don't even know what happened to be honest with you Hawthorne, I just- Came back home and there he was screaming and yelling- I.." Jean whined annoyedly and put his hands on either side of his head gripping his hair, "I don't even remember what he was talking about."

Armin was silent but then sighed knowing it would be best not to distress him, "Look- don't think about it too much, okay? Come on i'll help you to the bedroom" 

Not much else was said between the two, Armin still didn't understand why he was helping him, the two of them were virtually enemies. Armin pulled jean up leaning his arm over his shoulder and began helping him up the tall, winding stair case the house was dark with not much lighting but that was the way Armin liked it, the only sources of light were small candelabras sparsely spread through out the house, and as Armin helped jean up the stairs he'd carefully blow out each one they walked past, "Aren't you going to put out the fire?" 

Armin carefully shook his head, "It's charmed it can't grow anymore than that unless I tell it to.. besides i'll be sleeping down there anyways."

"You don't sleep in your bedroom?" Jean questioned as they continued walking, 

"How can I when you're going to be in there." Armin said plainly as though it had already been obvious.

"Just put me in another room?"

"It's the only one."

Jean stopped walking and looked at Armin as though he were stupid, "Hawthorne. You're telling me you own this gigantic house and only have ONE bedroom?"

"Well it's not exactly like I have company is it Kirstein- besides I need the space- witchcraft is a dangerous art you know." Armin spoke sarcastically as they walked down a long hallway of doors. Finally they arrived in front of a door and Armin turned the knob carefully pushing it open, the bedroom was dim with a few candles lit here and there. against one wall in the middle was a bed, large and adorned with many silken blankets, and fabrics were draped strategically over the frame of the bed, there was also a small desk in the corner of the room with sheets of paper sprawled across it with an inkpot by their side and a small pile of books on one corner, on top of the books was a small gas lantern giving off the most light in the room. The room smelled of fresh paper as well as burning fires, and yet even though the room was large it didn't feel empty, something about it felt so warm to the two boys, something homely, though strangely to Armin he had never felt like this in his room before. He led the taller boy to the bed and sat him down, "I'll get you some of my fathers old clothes for the morning and a night dress for you to sleep in.. they're old but- they should fit." he turned and before Jean had actually managed to speak he was already out the door.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

As he walked to the room that held all of his parents clothes he quietly thought to himself about what possibly could have happened between Jean and Elijah. He vaguely recalled seeing something in the newspaper about Jean having an engagement to one of the lords daughters, she was a young and gorgeous girl, Sasha Braus, was that her name? Oh well, he didn't really care much anyways anything about the politicians annoyed him. Though none annoyed him more than Jean Kirstein himself- Why was he helping him again? had he gone soft? he crouched down taking some shirts out of one of the draws and placing them on top of the chest of draws, no surely not, it was just the state he was in was so far from his usual self that Armin had to help somehow, he may despise the guy but he didn't want him dead- did he?

Armin finished gathering a few sets of fresh clothes and walked back to the room no longer lost for thought came back with a pile of clothes in his hands and places them on a small chest of drawers and picked up one of the long night shirts heading over to Jean he realised the blonde was in pain trying to undo the lace at the top of his shirt, inwardly he sighed and placed the shirt down on the bed, he took Jean's hands off the knotted bow and carefully started untying it not realising how slow he was going. His thin, nimble hands worked at the laces gently as he couldn't help but not want to move from where he was stood, his heart was pounding as he pulled each lace end through each eyelet. It beat so fast and so loud he could hear it in his own head, that and he could hear his and Jeans breathing. Jeans breath was slow and steady unlike Armin's, he supposed that Jean was probably used to being dressed though being a young lord and all.. He could feel his face heating up it really wasn't good at all, and of course he stupidly made the mistake of looking up into Jeans eyes. Mentally he lost it. He froze up. Had.. his eyes always been this welcoming? The warm, chestnut brown eye help amber highlights mimicking that of the fire from earlier, even though Armin knew Jean was looking right back into his own eyes they seemed so vacant, like he wasn't even there or maybe didn't want to be. But Armin felt his breath hitch and his face heat up even more, there was something else, he didn't know what it was, the emotion, he had no idea but it gave his stomach flips when he felt it, his heart had even skipped a beat. Though it all ended quick enough as Armin suddenly rushed to take out the rest of the laces and pulled the shirt over jeans head and wasted no time before throwing the other one on not even giving himself a chance to look at the boys abs that he knew very well were there from when he patched his wounds and wrapped him with bandages earlier.

"Thanks-" Jeans voice could be heard before Armin shut the door quickly and turned leaning his back against it tilting his head upwards, his eyes were wide before he closed them slowly and let out a deep breath trying to calm himself down,

He had no idea what happened, what was that look in Jeans eyes- It was inviting, yet menacing- but better yet what on earth was wrong with Armin, after a few moments he finally narrowed it down to just not being used to close contact with humans unless he was fighting them but even still he rarely used his fists in a fight, he'd use his power until fighting became a last resort or something prevented him from doing so. When he was sure he had composed himself he walked back into the room to see Jean laying on the bed awkwardly under the red covers of the large bed. Armin walked over to the gas lamp and carefully put it out though his movements were hesitant and shaky and over all just awkward, he walked to the bedside table and opened the draw retrieving a box of matches carefully lighting one of the small candles on the table then put them away, all while refusing to look at Jean, he then brought a bell from the same draw placing it on the table as it made a small ring from the metal hitting the wood. Finally he turned to look at jean, "Ring- ring this if you... uhm if you need anything i'll be-" he was broke off with a cough and began fidgeting between his fingers, "I'll be downstairs." he turned to walk away and Jean suddenly picked up the bell and rung it making Armin halt in his foot steps and turn around with a slight scowl, much to even more annoyance, Jean seemed to be smirking,

"Just get in the bed would you Hawthorne? I may be gay but I have no intention of sleeping with you-"

"That's not it." Armin spoke quickly.

"Well then what is it?" Jean rose a bro lightly at him as he placed the bell down,

"I...Well- I don't know- it's just easier." Armin's scowl grew but inside his stomach was getting butterflies once again,

"Thomas-" his chest clenched strangely, was it sadness from the fact it wasn't his real name? or perhaps happiness that the boy was trying to use his first name, "Even though the fire was huge that room was freezing, please just get in the damn bed."

Armin gave up walking to the bed, it was large anyways so surely it would be okay, even still he felt awkward sharing a bed with a man he hated after all. reluctantly he climbed into the bed facing the opposite way from jean, he bunched up part of the bed sheet under one of his arms and gently closing his eyes about to fall asleep before Jean spoke, "Hawthorne-"

"What now Kirstein?" his voice came through gritted teeth,

He could hear the chuckle in the others voice as he continued to speak, "Are you holding the cover?"

"Go to sleep you penny-toff." Armin scoffed rolling over again and closing his eyes.

A few moments later Armin spoke up also, "Armin Arlert.."

"What-"

"My name. My name is Armin Arlert."

"well.. goodnight Arlert" Jeans voice was gentle and quiet and Armin could almost hear the fatigue in it

"Goodnight Kirstein." And with that final sentence Armin finally fell asleep to the silence in the room.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-


	2. Frosted Gold Silk

Jeans eyes where trained on the top of the bed tapestry in silence thinking about the events of the day, he recalled earlier when the older male was helping him undress earlier,

He'd never noticed it before but the blondes' facial features were a lot softer than he'd ever originally thought, his face was round and his cheeks were slightly chubby, his skin seemed like it was soft though Jean could see the blemishes of imperfection and the uneven greys of his skint one. He specifically took this time as and advantage to analyse the blonde's eyes, they were a sapphire blue but were certainly nothing in comparison to the many necklaces his mother owned, though under such bright round eyes were dark eyebags proving a lack of sleep or just general lack of health. His hair was another thing, the boys hair was a pale blonde that fell long past his shoulders with bangs almost covering his eyes, it looked so soft, like fresh silk, Jean could feel his hand carefully rising to want to run his fingers through it until Armin suddenly looked up and his hand dropped back on the bed gently as he found himself caught in the others eyes, in all honest jean wasn't all present which is what he assumed was the reasons for all these odd thoughts going through his head, as he looked into the seas of blue he could see embarrassment and panic in the others eyes but if he were to look deeper there was something else.. fear perhaps? possibly even pain? But he didn't have long enough to think about it as a shirt was thrown over his head and Armin had rushed out the room.

Leading him back to now, laying in bed next to the male with the oh so tempting hair, don't get him wrong Jean couldn't stand the guy, their views were so different, Armin had burned down buildings and even killed people- although when jean thought about it he had too- but they were bad guys right? Witches, creatures that were an obscurity to nature, work of the devil.. but then- why was Armin so kind? It didn't make sense to him, though much to Jean's disappointment his mind trailed off else where, back to what happened that even caused him to be laying in his worst enemies bed, In all honesty it wasn't the first time anything like this had happened but it was by far the worst..

Jean could already smell the strong stench of bourbon as he entered the hostel room that his secret lover Elijah had booked out for the both of them for the evening. It happened often meetings every few nights in random hostels about town where most men would take prostitutes because many disclosure agreements had to be signed between owners and the people who went there to hide their infidelity though of course in this day and age with the right cash sum you could figure out anything you wanted to. He closed the door and saw Elijah sat at the desk with a bourbon glass in hand staring at the wall. Elijah had tawny blonde hair that was short and gelled back away from his face, his skin was lightly tanned and his eyes were a pale grey almost blue but not quite, he was a tall man with a similar stature to Jean's possibly even smaller, however Jean could already feel his nerves bubbling up inside his stomach but he simply smiled and walked up behind Elijah placing his arms over the others shoulders, "How are y-"

"Where were you?" The man asked abruptly, interrupting Jean's question.

Jean simply gave him a gentle laugh, "I told you silly I might have been late I was having dinner with my family." Elijah simply gave a plain hum and Jean moved his hands to the others shoulders gently massaging them a second before he walked to the bad falling backwards on it with a large content sigh, "I'm exhausted! how about we cosy up and read huh?" Jean had a smile on his face as the man walked over to him also smiling though what Jean hadn't recognised was the unsettling smirk behind the smile, the man laid down on top of Jean who gave a fit of laughter trying to push the man up off himself, "Eli! You're so heavy! Get off you great big lump!" Elijah buried his face into the crook of Jean's neck and his laughter dies down slightly, "I wanted to read come on at least lie a different way my dear-" though Elijah was fully aware unlike Jean thought, and carefully pushed himself up slightly his hands gripping Jeans waist and his lips attaching themselves to Jeans neck carefully at first but then growing rougher by the second, "E-Elijah come on i'm exhausted can't.. can't we do this later at least?"

"No-" Suddenly elijah nipped Jeans neck with his teeth and Jean cried out in pain pushing the man backwards on to the floor. But when he looked down at Elijah he knew he messed up big time, Elijah stood back up storming up to Jean and grabbing the hair at the front of his head pulling his head so far back he could have swore he thought his neck was going to snap in half, "Did you just push me?!"

"Elijah- Ow- Please your hurting my neck and pulling my hair it- it hurt! I didn't mean to push you I promise!" Jean spoke quickly, it was the truth, he couldn't bare the idea of hurting Elijah, how could he when he loved him so dearly, even though he was in pain,

"Jean you hurt me! don't you understand how that makes me feel?! The way you'd lay your hands on me like that!" He threw jean to the floor slightly and the other thankfully caught himself so he didn't hit his face off the floor, he kicked jean in the left side of his chest and this time the brunette hit the floor with a small whine, "You didn't only hurt me physically Jean you've hurt my heart- Rejecting me like that- do you even love me?!" Elijah's yelling made Jean slightly tremble but the way he questioned Jeans love for him made him tear up,

"E-Eli no of.. of course I love you!" Jean was slightly winded and couldn't regulate his breathing properly only to be kicked again in the same place, 

"How can I believe you Jean?" His voice had a fake pain in it though Jean refused to believe it was fake, cursing himself for hurting him, "You do this to me all the time, we can hardly see each other and when we do you show up late and dont even do what I want! Maybe paying them damn whores was worth it-"

"Wait, wh-what? whore's?" He was stopped once again as Elijah scoffed,

"Oh please like you're any better- the only reason you don't come clean is because you want to keep your daddies money- that's all they do isn't it? Sleep with people for money? What makes you so different?" He kicked jean once more and this time the brunette let out a pierced scream, his rib had finally cracked,

Jean's eyes shot open and his hand flew to his ribcage his breathing harsh and heavy as he looked around the room quickly trying to figure out where he was before suddenly he caught sight of bright blue eyes pooled with worry, Armin was leaning hovered over him and Jean noticed slightly he was sweating, he clearly must have fell asleep while thinking about what had happened resulting in a nightmare, he said nothing just simply staring into Armin's eyes still in utter shock, he felt himself freeze up even more when the blondes' thin nimble fingers brought their way through his hair brushing it away from his forehead, 

"I'll go get some tea-" Jean watched as Armin crawled off the bed and was out the door before he could say another word, carefully he pushed himself up against the headboard with a hiss before looking around again and then sighing, 'getting help from the enemy- really Jean is this how low you've sunk?' After a while of Jean being zoned out Armin came back with a tray holding a metal tea pot and two metal cups shaped similarly to the fine china Jean had at home, come to think of it he'd also drank out of a metal tea cup earlier, Armin sat on the bed cross legged beside Jean turning to face him and began pouring the tea into a cup then handing it to Jean, as Jean looked at Armin closely the other seemed pretty calm despite being woke up in the middle of the night, Armin crossed his legs as he handed the cup to Jean and carefully and began drinking from his own, "It's early morning now so.. whether you choose to go back to sleep or not is up to you, I don't mind either way, I'll be in my study most of the day anyways.." Armin's voice was pretty small at the moment and Jean could almost laugh at how sleepy the other looked if he didn't know that in fact the adorable man in front of him was one of the cities biggest criminals, who always seemed to evade the police.

You also probably wonder why Jean knows where Armin lives yet hadn't turned into the police, the answer was short and simple, he had no idea. The other fact was that Armin, somehow had found out about Jean and Elijah's relationship because the two had been in the forest by the blondes house and Armin had found them,

'Elijah stop! Stop!' Jean was on the floor in a fit of laughter as the other man tickled his stomach with a grin on his face, this was in the first few weeks of their relationship, when things were nothing but love, but besides that, Elijah had Jean in a fit of uncontrollable giggles as he poked at the mans sides, but when they heard a small crunch of leaves both f them froze and jumped to their feet, 

'Who's there?!' Elijah's yell was loud, so loud it hurt Jeans ears as he stood beside him when Jean looked ahead he saw someone hid behind a tree, he pointed them out to Elijah and the man stormed over to them and grabbed the blonde locks of hair pulling them and pushing them to the ground slightly, 'You're that damn devil boy the police are searching for!' Elijah was about to grab him again before Jean quickly grabbed the mans arm and held him back,

'Elijah wait-' He stopped the other as he looked down at the blonde who was on the ground clutching his hands to his ear, 'He can expose us to the whole town, just let him go-' Armin was looking up at them, 'We can use his location as leverage, let's just go..'

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

After a few hours Jean was laying in the bed with a book, boredom surrounding him entirely, he turned his head lightly observing the bell sat on the desk and gave a small smirk as he picked it up carefully ringing, it took a minute or two but Armin was at the door blankly looking at Jean, "Are you oka-" the blonde must have noticed Jeans smirk as he started to scowl mid sentence, "What do you want Kirstein?"

"It's Lord Kirstein to you-" Jean was still smirking as he put the bell down,

"Not while your father is alive it isn't." Armin smirked himself then walked over to the bed leaning against the frame, he folded his arms and crossed one leg infront of the other his figure standing at a slant with the large wooden pole for support, "Anyways- What do you want?"

"I'm bored." Jean said simply and lightly tossed the book he'd been reading to the end of the bed near armin,

"Okay? What do you want me to do about it? I'm not a toy." Armin scoffed looking at Jean as if he were ridiculous, Jean watched as the other scoffed because he turned his head so that his hair moved from his face but Jean couldn't help but watch the blonde strands as they flew, feeling slightly flustered,

"I'm your guest- you should be hospitable."

"You can go to the stables if you'd like?" Armin smirked slightly and Jean scowled, "Well what do you want me to do? I have work to do- not everyone lives on daddies money,"

"Yeah well not everyone has mummies magic to help them live either-"

"Watch your mouth Kirstein-" Armin pointed at him taking a step forward,

"Calm down Rapunzel- it was a mere comment. What time is it can't we have tea or something maybe? And why can't you work in here- there's a desk after all." Armin just scoffed and left the room, the door slammed slightly behind him causing Jean to scowl.

Jean picked up the bell and began ringing it as loud as he could, however after almost 10 whole minutes with no success the noise began to irritate even himself so he huffed putting the bell back down on the table though it wasn't too long until the door opened and walking through was Armin with a scowl once again and his arms full of books and Jean just watched him in confusion as the small blonde dropped the books on the desk in the corner giving Jean a roll of his eyes as he sat down at the chair, "Well? What are you looking at? get back to your reading or something."

The brunette scoffed and picked up his book beginning to read quietly but even as his eyes skimmed the ragged pages of the book for the past hour or even two no information would reach his head, he'd read the same sentence over and over again, getting nowhere he looked up over the top of his book quietly and looked in the corner of the room at the blonde oy sat at the desk, he scowled watching him bite at the tips of his already warn down nails, the blondes stupid hands, they were thin and dainty yet still not feminine, unlike the rest of the oy, it was no secret to anyone that Armins soft features gave him a feminine appearance compared to most men, he'd have been considered rather a dandy had he not been made an outcast and turned to law breaking, Jean mentally tutted in his head 'the idiot' he looked down at his book to try continue reading before annoyedly looking back up at the blonde 'what was it people even saw in him anyways? His skin was nowhere near as clear as Jean's even if it was soft to the touch, or, well it looked it, his skin was pale but warm toned, and had almost the same glow as the white of a fire, it irritated Jean, it was too bright, too tiring to look at, and what was worse was it made his eyes pop, his ridiculously blue eyes, an eyesore if you asked jean, if you ever saw a blue flame Arlert's eyes resembled it perfectly, the blue was so striking but no not like an ocean nor a sky, this blue held a lifetime of suffering despite being on such a young boy, that's what made them like fire, hot and burning with no chance of being put out but so threatening that no one would dare get close, on glance into the eyes and you could have been lost for eternities passed. And his hair, his stupid straw like hair, what was Jean thinking when he compared it to gold earlier, it was nothing like, though he supposed it wasn't really as yellow as straw if he was honest, it was paler, dead straw-' "yes that works,"

Armin had looked up from his work and pulled his hand away from his mouth, "What works?"

"W-What?" Jean's face dropped almost going pale if it hadn't been for the slight pink that began tinting his cheeks, "What do you mean?"

"Out of nowhere, you just spoke, you said, 'yes that works'" As the blonde spoke he mocked Jeans tougher voice, surprisingly Armin was a lot softer spoken that Jean despite his higher status and many days, weeks and months of vocal training, after all when you're a lord as high up as Jean was everything must be perfect,

"I was..I was just thinking," Jean mumbled quietly,

"Kepp stuttering like that Jean and you'll have to get another speech coach," Armin smirked at him slightly as he picked up his papers and suddenly stood walking around the desk and heading up to the bed standing at the end of it, "Or are you shy? perhaps?" Armin stopped smirking and looked over at the clock on the mantle, "I have to go out-" he walked back to the desk putting down the paper,

"Where?" Jean asked quickly his curiosity getting the best of him,

"What I do in my life doesn't concern you Kirstein, I have someone to see, when I'm back I'll prepare us some food, try find something to entertain yourself, but do not wander around." Armin said quickly,

"You say that like I didn't basically grow up in this house for the first six years of my life also." Jean pointed out only to get a roll of Armin's eyes, "Can't I at least walk around a bit I don't want to spend my time as a bed ridden old fool,"

"I suppose you can go to the gardens- just- not my parents room or my study i'm sure you know where both of those are?" Jean nodded watching armin throw his coat over his shoulders buttoning it up, and gave Jean a nod walking to the bedroom door, "I'll be back in an hour." And with that Armin lef the room and not long after Jean heard the sound of the large, heavy oak door downstairs close, followed by the horses galloping off not long after giving Jean perfect time to wander the house even just a little.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Okay so, as you can tell most of the chapters will come across as fillers but that's because I want to try my best not to rush it, this chapter is a little longer, I was hoping to make it longer but I have specific places for each chapter to end to help with the POV's. please I promise you'll enjoy it if you keep reading.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> I know this chapter was short but I promise I have my reasons I promise they'll be longer and I have some really good ideas for this tory so please please stay invested- I actually intend to finish it too!


End file.
